


The Noble Few

by Homerthe27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Pansy Parkinson, Mudblood, Mystery, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parsle Sect, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pure-Blood, Pure-blood Society, Secret Organizations, Slytherin, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Slytherins who dont like the M-word, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Three Broomsticks, Timeline will jump everynow and then, Umbridge is mentioned, muggle sympathizers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerthe27/pseuds/Homerthe27
Summary: Not all Slytherins are evil, not all of them fought for Voldemort. Some fought for their school, but did so from behind the scenes. They worked in secret, and put their lives on the line and no one knew. Now their story is being told for the world to hear.
Relationships: Flora Carrow & Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow & Original Male Character, Hestia Carrow & Original Male Character, Orignal Character(s) & Orignal Character(s), Orignal Character(s) / Orignal Character(s), Slytherin Students & Original Character(s), Slytherin Students & Other(s), Slytherins & everyone else, Slytherins/honor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolouge

* * *

_Dear Professor_

_We have chosen to stand by Hogwarts._

_We will still battle for our school's soul. We know what mistakes our fellow Slytherins will make. Voldemort will recruit us, he thinks that we will all help him._

_This a lie_

_We will never bow to the dark mark, we stand with Potter._

_We will do our part as you will do yours._

_In case we don't survive. Please remember that we existed_

_Sincerely the Slytherins of Parsle Sect_

* * *

Minerva re-read the note over and over again. Looking over the writing as well as the insignia that marked it. It has been days since the battle of Hogwarts and so much has changed. The Ministry is going through a great upheaval and reforms are being made. The threat of the death eaters and had vanished almost overnight. The second wizarding war was over, yet they still had to count the dead. This had been harder than any battles she fought or a curse she had taken. She knew all the dead, she had taught them all at one point or another. To others, they were peers and friends, whom they lost. Minerva only saw them as the children that once walked through the great hall.

Still, she had work to do. The process had been hard but had to do and the dead needed honoring. She was in the middle of writing a condolence letter to a family when Flitch came running in her office. Waving that envelope in his hand. The caretaker had found it in his jacket, didn't even know that it was in there, but it had been for her. She didn't know any Slytherin going against Voldemort. Not any of the upperclassmen anyway. Some alums that came through were from the dark house but they were few and far between.

Then there was Parsle Sect. She hasn't heard this term before. The letter spoke of it as a group, some inner circle that belonged to Slytherins. However, every student she talked to had never heard of Parsle Sect. Nor was there a school club that had that name. She looked at the insignia again; an image of two snakes, one green and one silver wrapped around each other. With the silver one head looking down at the other with the intent to kill. She couldn't make hide or hair about this, she called in Slughorn the Slytherins head of house for answers.

"Got your message Minerva" the old potions teacher said, bumbling in the door. He is still in his emerald green pajamas that he wore during the final battle. "What can I do for you profess... I mean headmistress?"

"I got a strange message the other day, from a member of your house"

"A message," he asked, "What kind?"

"Apparently some of your students had decided to go against Voldemort when he was still alive. It seems that they tried to give me a heads up." She said waving the letter in the air, "They seemed to take a page out of Severus's book."

Slughorn seemed as shocked as she was. He only became head of Slytherin's house this past year, and unlike Snape, he was not all that liked. He did not unbiasedly favor them as Severus did. Their rotten attitude had made him step back from getting to know most of them. There were a couple that liked him, but not enough to stay at the school. These past couple of years Slytherins had more than their fair share of bad apples, more so than usual. That is what made this relation interesting and warrant her investigation.

She handed him the letter. Slughorn started to study the letter looking at each line and rereading each line at least twice.

"Any idea who it could be?" Minerva wondered.

"No" He mumbled, "The Handwriting does look Familiar but I graded essays from every living soul in the school so I cannot be sure ... it cant be" His voice trailed off. He brought the letter closer to his face. When he did his eyes widen. It had looked like he has seen one of those creatures from the Quibbler.

"My gosh, it is. I haven't seen this insignia in decades" He said with a fair whisper

"You recognize the insignia?" McGonagall leaned in.

"I do," Slughorn told McGonagall "The sign of Parsle Sect"

"So you know who they are?" She was surprised, glad that she was making progress. Normally it would take at least 2 terms to get to the bottom of something like this. As such is the way of mysteries of Hogwarts.

"It was my boyhood club, Slytherin exclusive of course," Slughorn told the headmistress. His eye now fleeing back to his youth. "I thought they disbanded decades ago. Where did you get this?"

"Mr. Filch found it in his pockets in the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts," She told him. "He has no idea where it came from"

"I suspect that one of the students must have slipped it to him on their way to the dungeon," Slughorn told her. She nodded, it was the same conclusion that she came to "Gosh, to think they still exist, even today"

"What exactly is Parsle Sect?" McGonagall asked

"Well, to put it simply its a group of Slytherin Students who were against dark magic. As well as those who were muggle sympathizers," He told her.

McGonagall's mouth dropped a bit. Those two things had always seemed to contradict each other. She knew full well, that Slytherin's had a tendency to become dark witches or wizards. That wasn't an exact rule. Slughorn, for instance, had never held such beliefs, and Severus became a great ally. She has always done her best to encourage them to bring out there better qualities. This had varying degrees of success over the years. Still, there always have been Slytherins who stood out from the rest, McGonagal wasn't naive enough to think otherwise. But a group Slytherin's, actively going against the dark arts and were muggle sympathizers was a rare sight.

"You're serious? How have I never heard of them before?"

"That doesn't surprise me, Headmistress." He said with a small laugh, putting the letter on the side, with great ease and caution. "We prided themselves on their secrecy. Always went above and beyond to keep our affairs quiet. Most of my fellow Slytherins were unaware of their existence."

"And what did this group do?" McGonagall inquired. This had piqued her interest. She was always aware that Slytherins was a cunning lot but having an entire group secret to the rest of the school was admirable. Though granted she doesn't know how long they were a thing.

"Well in my day, it was more of a social group than anything. They planned and scheme like most Slytherins do. But there was also talked about trying to help improve muggle-borns in the school. Another thing was that we would discuss ways to counter dark arts. all without the rest of the school getting any wiser. Sometimes we would just hang out and talked about nothing. We had their fair share of sneaking around doing all kinds of mischief. I never took part in those later activities but I would hear about them afterward."

That last part must have brought up some old memories, as Slughorn began to laugh at himself for a bit. He did it for a while before, he caught Minerva's eye and regained his composure.

"And you were apart of this group?"

"Yes, I was recruited in my 4th year. I became less frequent as time went on I had to work on my exams"

"Did you say recruited?" McGonagall asked, "You mean members were actively sought out?"

"Yes, yes they made quite an ordeal out of it" Slughorn nodded profusely. It was clear to the headmistress that this was a subject that he had long forgotten about. But now was relishing every detail of the memories that the letter brought up. "From what I remember you were asked to join from 3rd year was a very selective process, and quite detailed. It needed to be, to make sure that the club lived on after members left Hogwarts"

"How many members were there?" She asked

"There were 7 of us, not including myself," he said definitively. "I am still in contact with 3 of them, they are going to get a kick out of this."

"And none of the teachers knew about this?" She asked. This was the more pressing question that she had been meaning to ask since the start of the conversation.

"Oh, we were dedicated to our secrecy," Slughorn told her "Though it was more towards other students than the staff. I always thought that the teachers knew about it to some extent anyway. Albus might have known about them and perhaps my house head back then. I am not sure about anyone else."

"And you said that they disbanded?"

"Well, I thought so. When I came back to Hogwarts to teach I checked to see if they were active. However, none of the staff at the time knew about them and our usual meeting place was deserted. But clearly," He grabbed the letter, fluttered it her face forgetting she read it first. "This letter shows that wasn't the case."

McGonagall smiled a bit out of the corner of her eye. She always respected bravery and defiance. So learning that Slytherins have been coming together against their houses is commendable. What's better they seemed to have gotten away with it, for well over 80 years or longer. A different question then popped in the headmistress's head. One that she thought was prudent.

"Interesting, if a group like this had always existed why were they a secret? If they were a noble group why didn't they stand with the rest of the houses or helped with the DA or Potter? Why were they so secretive about these beliefs"

"Well, Slytherins, especially this class, seemed discouraged wearing their hearts on their sleeves." Slughorn said, "Perhaps they thought it would be more effective to conceal. It's possible that they knew something about the battle that we didn't know, or maybe it was the only thing they could do."

McGonagal, was caught off guard by the last one "What do you mean?"

Slughorn took in a deep sigh, for a moment he looked older than he already did. "Well Minerva, you have to understand what is to be a young student in Slytherin. We were proud of our house, but we were also very aware of its reputation. A good chunk of our housemates could one day become a dark wizard who could harm our families one day. Others had great wealth and power and can make life hell as time went on. We were always on guard, always careful about what we say or did. It's easy to join a bad crowd when they are all you have. But Slytherins stick together, always have. We have always preferred to work behind the scenes and make deals behind closed doors, so that's what we did."

"So this group was a safe space?" McGonagall asked trying to confirm the image in her head. "To keep students sain?"

"It was a reminder that we were human," Slughorn told her "And that we can be good people"

McGonagall sat in her chair, slowly leaned back in her chair. Both she and Slughorn sat in silence reflecting on this conversation. The headmistress gained a new perspective for her Slytherin counterparts. But, the two got lost in thought as they were both thinking the same thing. First, of course, was how a group of students pulled a DA underneath their noses for so long? The second was who exactly where the members. No one signed the card. There left no trace of who the members of Parsel Sect were, something McGonagall felt, was by design.

"Clearly it had evolved beyond a social group," McGonagal added after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yes, that seems to be the case" Slughorn muttered his head now resting on his arms.

"And can you think of any Slytherin that would fit this bill"

Slughorn shook his head, but in the middle of it, a stray thought entered the man's head. McGonagall saw it, clear on his face. He lifted himself up and sitting straight. He wagged his finger in the air, an idea now forming in his head.

"Actually now that I think about it. I can think of one..."


	2. The Inauguration part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 1995, where the story begins.

**October 14th, 1995**

**Three Broomsticks**

**3:50**

In contrast to what was happening a couple of doors down in The Boars Head with Harry Potter and the future Dumbledore army. Wodan Alban, sat in a back room of the Three Broomsticks with his closest friends preparing them for a similar situation. The booth that they had was small and obscured as it tucked in the back part of the bar. It overlooked and not noticeable, and given the number of people here this day. It gave him the ability to hide in plain sight, which was essential in moments like this. To prepare himself Wodan kept himself calm, and his wits in hand reach.

"You sure you want to do this," Caidence Vaisey asked him. "We are asking quite a bit here"

Wodan didn't look his friend in the eye, both he and Vaisley knew his response. "You know it is, we don't have that much of a choice."

"Yes, but there are already 7 of us. Either way, we cut it it will be our largest recruitment in decades" He said in a more hushed tone.

"Warrinhton is leaving this year. Sasha is not that far away." Wodan reminded his friend. "Besides, we have other issues besides numbers"

Sasha Travers leaned in to join this whisper. "We wouldn't have to, that bitch Umbrage hadn't force our hand. I would rather have Lockhart as my N.E.W.T. instructor than see her toad face again."

"I am not disagreeing, I have heard what she does in detention." Caidence reminded her. "She is the worst, the more reason we shouldn't be drawing attention ourselves"

"I understand your sentiment" Wodan answered his fellow Slytherin. "However, I would like to remind both of you to keep your more colorful vocabulary of our professor to our common room. We are out in the world right now. We may be protected by the loud commotion, but that will only stay as long as say the right words and keep to ourselves. Besides we have safeguards in place."

Wodan understood where Vaisey was coming from. Normally recruitment only took in 1-3 students a year if any at all. There have been instances where none happen at all, for years at a time. So Wodan's proposal, for mass recruitment brought on quite the debate. Though ultimately they all agreed to it, with some extra measures to be sure. It is nice to see his friend take his role in the group so seriously. He had come along way since he first joined up, both of them did.

The clock in the room clicked twice. Signaling the group that their conversation should end. A small nock was at the door and the first two walked in the door potential recruits came, the Carrow twins. Hestia and Flora, both wearing their eternally gloomed faces entered the door. They were nieces of the infamous Carrow twins, two very loyal death eaters who shared a cell back in Azkaban. Carrows came from one of the great pure-blood families, one of the Sacred 28. Hestia and Flora had enough prestige to rival that of Draco. They showed no shrewd ambition nor any petty attempts at gaining status, unlike their fellow Slytherins. In fact, they showed not a lot of interest in anything other than their studies and each other. None of them were very social beyond the occasional greetings and social banter. Always aware that others tried to get in their good favor, had shut them down from getting really connecting. They would prove invaluable to them

"Hestia, Flora it's nice to see you two again." Wodan greeted them with the same respect and tone he had given them the past 3 years.

"Hello, Alban" Hestia greeted him in a monotone voice.

"Greetings Alban" Flora followed her sister's greeting. "I appreciate that you included us in your study session".

Hestia and flora, words would have sounded normal. However, each sentence was stripped of any emotion and formal. Which was normal for them, but creepy to almost everyone else.

"My pleasure" Wodan nodded, he gestured to the other at his table. "You are acquainted Vaisley and Travers, correct?"

"Yes," They said at the same time. Flora looked at Sasha "You were at the Moongrowes festival 5 years ago. And you offered a game of exploding snaps in our first year"

Only Sasha verbally responded "Indeed". Caidence gave a simple nod, acknowledging the interaction. Wodan knowing Caidence for the past 5 years knew for a fact that he doesnt remember it. In fact, both events were just passing occurrences. Wodan knew of their mother Fouxe Carrow, and how she was as a person. She always expected them to remember every moment and every favor from another pureblood.

"Though" Flora noted "I am surprised that you three know each other." She gestured to those at the table "I don't think I have seen you all interacting with before."

"Ah," Wodan wondered who was going to catch on with that assessment first. "We study together every now and again, but your right we don't interact that much"

A lie, but a necessary one. Keeping up appearances was one of Slytherins unspoken rules. So outside of Parsle Sect Wodan and the others don't meet up that often. However, that doesn't change how close they are to each other.

"So" Hestia faced Wodan again. "You said we will be going over Defense against the dark arts?"

"Yes," said he assured her "You are a bit early, so just have a seat. We want to schedule something when everyone is here"

The clock on the wall suddenly clicked twice, and someone else came through the door. Damien Longhair, a Slytherin 3rd year who gave Longbottom a run for his money on being the most nervous student in school. Wodan didn't know the boy all that well, but from what Sasha told him was that while he was the laughing stock of his year. Though he was quite more intelligent than other lead on. Not only was he excellent in Wizard, but he was also quite skilled in Transfigurations. Though his whole body would shake when others had their eyes on him for too long.

Damien's eyes immediately dashed around the room, focusing on Wodan's right at Caidence.

"This is ... the study... group session right?" He asked

"It is Damien" Caidence told him, bringing in a big sigh of relief for the young Slytherin. "Take a seat we are waiting on a couple more people"

"ahhh...ahhh" his sigh of relief was interrupted when he saw the Carrow twins. "Sorry"

"Its fine" Flora said, not acknowledging Damien's face with a glare.

Damien nodded and takes a seat behind the twins. However, he would jump again when the next person came through. As Yarrow decided to show up, right as he sat down.

Yarrow Parkinson came in not so much later, her sneer ridden face rivaled that of her cousin Pansy. The two while both sharing the Parkinson from what Wodan had been told they never saw a lot of each other growing up. The most she has ever spent with her cousin was during the past 4 years living with her. Yet they were so similar in many ways. Yarrow favored the color black, somehow getting her hair a darker shade of black than her cousin. In Muggle terms, she was quite the goth, or whatever it is. She wore black, lipstick and eyeshadow also were also all the same shade. Yarrow while bearable, unlike her cousin, she did have a wider nasty temper. She can see being horrible to those who were unfortunate to be around her, no matter your blood staus.

Yarrow stepped in and took one look at the 3 that came in before her, and then glared back at the three sitting at the table. "What are these three doing here?"

Wodan could feel his two partners shift a bit in their seats. As if they were somehow still uncomfortable in Yarrow's presence, which was weird to him.

"Well, we are trying to make a study group." Wodan said "You can't have a group without members"

Yarrow gave Wodan the famous Parkinson sneer. "So you went with the lowest in the house?"

Damien moved his head down in embarrassment and shame. The Carrow twins of the other hand sat perfectly still. They did not recognize anyone else's presence besides their own.

"Well...Slytherins stick together" Travers said

Yarro looked at her and without a word sat down in the middle of the room. Her sneer not letting off for even a minute.

The enchanted clocked ticked twice once more.

The rest showed up sporadically. Wodan made sure that everyone who was being scouted to come in at 4. However, everyone is a little late in Hogwarts and it was about 4:15 when the rest of them arrived.

The first one to come in was Lucas Dudly. Potions wiz who was also a third-year, who was a scrawny young child. Other students get nervous around him because of the naturally formed scowl he wears. That doesn't reflect who he is though he can be quite engaging if you get him to talk. He is the son of a ministry official who is on the higher end of Gargoyle staff, but you wouldn't know it if you talked to him.

Shortly thereafter came Henry Bulstrode, as well as his older sister Millicent. People often said that they looked a lot like Crabbe, but that was another relation Wodan didn't quite get. Then Gretchel Kane and her cackle of friends also followed suit. She was the social queen of Slytherin was one of the few Slytherins to go out and mingle with the other houses daily. Mostly because of all the clubs she belonged to. She asked if she could bring her some of her friends. Seeing the opportunity it presented the group allowed her. Finally, Druella Checks came in another Slytherin 4th year. She with her being the last one of the group that and the door closed behind them. Good timing, as the extra ticks from the clocks, had started to gain a bit of notice.

Wodan stared at the collection of housemates that gathered. Well over 10 Slytherins had gathered in front of them. 10 students who have been studied and observed for years at a time. Profiles and studies only go so far now its time to see if they were able to mee tip to their standards. After all Parsle Sect only takes in the best of the best.

Sasha took this moment to address the group that was in front of her.

"Hello everyone," Sasha said "Thanks for accepting our invitation for wanting to do a study group"

"Why did you want to talk about in Hogsmede and not back in the castle," Yarrow asked

Sasha winced at the thought. "Well, I don't think its something that professor Umbridge wouldn't like to hear, to be honest"

"Why she is a fun teacher," Henry Busltrode asked

"Yeah, so far it's the easiest class I ever had" His sister replied

"Yes, but Defense Against the Dark arts teacher don't last that long do they" Shash remained them. "So while she is easy to pass now, next year would probably be someone stricter. Or heavens above competent"

There was a collective nodding of heads, defense against the dark arts teachers doesn't long. It has been like this for a could of generations of students from what Wodan could tell. Making the curriculum for the past 20 years a nightmare for students. Especially those who studied O.W.L.S with Professor Quirlle, or N.E.W.T.S for Lockhart. So Defense against the dark arts was a pain to follow anyway. It was something of a joke in the Slytherin as well as others in the school.

Lucas then asked "That still doesn't answer why we are talking about it of-campus. Umbridge is no Moody but does that really call for this level of scrutiny?"

"Well, there is also the fact she is purposely being a bad teacher," Caidence told him. "She is doing her best not to teach us anything"

"Is that so?" Flora asked

"That explains a lot," Hestia said

"I - Heard .. something about that" Damien said "She still works for Fudge, that's why she is head inquisitor"

'He knows his stuff' Wodan noted and Caidence continued. "Higher-ups in the ministry are always looking for things to control. They have done similar things in the past. They might not be too keen on having a group of students going aginst their unofficial business."

"Really?" Gretchle asked

"Yeah, there are a couple of times in history when they tried to make Hogwarts for wizard family only. There was pushback of-"

Druella decided to speak up and interrupted Caidence's history lesson. "So we had a chance at getting rid of Mudbloods and we lost it"

Wodan's hand tightens a bit. He knew where this was going. Curly brown hair with green eyes that were powered by greed, dug into the other students. Druella had always seemed to fancy herself queen of Hogwarts. She like Wodan come from a noble pure-blood family but no longer qualified to be apart of the Sacred 28. According to her, the Checks were on bad terms with Cantankerus Nott, the historian. He didn't count them in the record, out of spite not lack of purity. She does everything in her power to convince others of the nobility of the Check family, by any means she is told.

"Fair enough I guess," Gretchle said, eyeing Druella uncomfortably. "But that does go against Schools founding principles doesn't it?"

Sasha then tried to get the rains of the conversation back to her. "Yes, but that's not what I am getting at"

"But its a bit weird that they even have magic in the first place" One of Gretchle's friends, Katey said "I am not saying that they stole it from Wizards but if the shoe fits..."

Yarrow nodded along "No go ahead and say it. Its why students like Granger keep trying to one-up us."

"Oh, I hate her" Sadie, another one of Gretchle's friends decided to speak up. "That Mudblood should learn her place"

'That's two' Wodan noted gripping his own fists a bit longer. Sasha looked over at him, now a bit worried about how everything falling off track. It was being clear to the other classmates as well. Hestia and Flora had lost interest in staying and looked like they were going to leave at any second. Damien shrank in his back into his chair regretting his decision to come out here. Lucas and Gretchle had become quite uncomfortable. The two was looking around the room to distract themselves from the conversation

"Guys please" She tried to calm things down. Hestia and Flora lost interest and started to get up. And Yarrow decided to say one last statement.

"I am just glad that there are no Mudbloods in Slytherin." Yarrow stated, "Otherwise I'd..."

"I would prefer if you wouldn't say that word around me"

He could feel the coldness of his words as they exited his mouth. It came out harsher and more demanding then he expected. Still, his first words at this gathering left a strong impact and accomplished what he was trying to do. All eyes moved tword Wodan. Some with shock belief. Yarrow's mouth fell open. Even Hestia and Flora's eyes open a bit wider than normal and sat back down in their seats. Gretchle's group of friends immediately went silent along with their friends. The Bulstrode siblings looked at each other as if they were trying to confirm what happened. It was probably one of the first times that another classmate had corrected them about the M-word. Normally it's one of the other three houses that called Slytherin out on their language. Most Slytherins would just keep to themselves about any grievances that they have about another. It was taboo for Slytherins to get in each other's way.

"What? Did you just say?" Druella asked her voice much lower then she had talked.

"Wodan?" Caidence whispered. "Are you-"

Sensing it was a good moment, Wodan thought it was time to get things in order. "Sasha if you don't mind," he asked disregarding Caidence's concerns.

His friend nodded, she took out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Muffleous" and with a flick of her wand. Though no light came in effect, he knew that she had just made the room soundproof, a Parsle Sect trade secret. Now they have less of a chance than before of being overheard.

"What's going on?" Damien asked nervously

"I apologize for secrecy but they are things we felt that should discuss." Sasha asked "And its time to take things seriously"

"Are we not gonna study?" Hestia asked

"We will get to that" Wodan promised, the lightness in his voice was now gone. "Do you all remember about what Dumbledore said about the dark lord returning, last year?"

"What about it?" One of Gretchle's friends Karren asked "You're not believing him are you?"

Dumbledore is not a popular figure among Slytherins. He is the source of running joke in the common room, about his 'bumbling' age as well as his supposed growing incompetence. Strangely those were some of the more tame jokes that the Slytherin common room had to offer. It was so widespread that some of the jokes being said about him were interlaced with facts. Wodan never partook in those attempts at humor, he had always held Dumbledore in high regard. It took more than simply power to keep the Dark Lord at bay. Severe cunning and intelligence are what gave Dumbledore his edge. He was just to humble to brag about it.

"I haven't been given a reason not too" Wodan replied.

Karen's face twisted in response, some of the others too. Dumbledore was being made a fool in the Prophet every day for the past couple of months. Bringing more material for the jokes, and hallowed laughter in the common room. Wodan was sure this was the first any of his classmates heard the professor referred in a positive light all year.

"Dumbledore is a fool, he is a nutcase," Karren asked "Do you expect us to believe what he is saying"

"Because the prophet said so?" Caidence asked the group with a disbelief tone. "Do you blindly follow everything that you read?"

Karren's face formed a hollow resemblance of a scowl. Wodan shot his friend a look. He did not want to scare away the possible recruits. Besides arguing so heatly is not the most efficient way to reach one's soul. Still, he cannot argue that Caidence made a good point either.

"Critical thinking is a skill greater than anything a wand can produce. Dumbledore hasn't done anything to sway my confidence in him." Wodan reminded everyone, siding with his friend. "The Ministry is a different story. I have no faith in them. Once again showing how corrupt they are, allowing them to be openly swindled by the dark arts. Because of it, they are allowing our current professor to sabotaging Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone started looking uncomfortable in their seats but they did not move. Wodan could tell that most, if not all of them had similar thoughts with how the teacher handled her class. None of them admitted it, but Wodan has a knack for noticing these things. Wodan sees the Carrow's knuckle fidget every time he had brought up. Damiens grasped his hand at the mention of her. They were aware of who she was and what she did.

"She is crippling an entire generation of students in preparation for political gain," Wodan answered with his voices slightly higher then he had planned on. "And with the dark lord's return, they have doomed us all"

"You mean join him?" Yarrow asked, "Let's say if he is back we should be ready so we can join..."

"So that we will not succumb to him" Wodan finished.

The room went silent for a bit, all of their eyes now open. All the eyes in the room, looked to one another trying to judge how another person is reacting. A Slytherin's second nature to read the room and act properly.

He had done it now, he had gone against the grain. You-Know-Who always had a mark of respect in the Slytherin's house. Whenever he is mentioned in the common room, or in passing has always been in his favor.

"You are all aware of the reputation of our house" Sasha took the room's attention. "We are known as a scheming house, the dark house, the evil house. That our founder tried to kill all the muggle-born students' in the school. Most Dark wizards and witches come from our house. A sentiment that you all disagree with."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, "We are purebloods and thus we have to stand by our champion the dark lord..."

"Is not listening" Caidence finished the twin's thought. "So there is no reason to keep to your scripts you have painstakingly memorized. You are among equals here"

"This is starting to sound like the words of a blood traitor" Yarrow's eyes narrowed. A couple of other students started to node her head in agreement.

"It would be weird if it wasn't" Wodan answered. "That's who we are essentially"

There was a small gasp from the room. Wodan hid the smile he felt on his face. The deciding moment is now coming, and the line will be drawn.

"You Wodan are a blood traitor," Druella said in her words in the most absolute shock.

"Isn't your father a death eater?" Grthechle asked asked

"An original one too" another one of her friends commented.

Wodan shrugged off these comments. Words about his father and his crimes had followed him all his life and even into Hogwarts. When he was sorted into Slytherin's house he had seen the same hero-worship that Malfoy had. Wodan never gave two cents to people praising his father's misdeeds. He knew the truth and people's interpretations meant nothing to him. "So what of it. My father's actions do not define me."

"Now as we said earlier" Wodan continued "Fudge has decided to ignore the warnings of the Dark Lords return. A foolish move, because we are now at the calm before another Wizarding Storm and many of our Housemates see it as a calling card rather than a red flag. Something that we can't stand for."

"We?" Lucas questioned, his normal face broke into one of interest. "What exactly are you guys?"

And almost like they planned it both Sasha and Caidence pulled out their wands. Together they began outlining a shield in the air one of solid silver. Next, the two began drawing the two snake.

"We are apart of a student group that is older than any other group on campus." Wodan spread his hands gesturing at his friends next to him as they continue their drawing. "The Slytherins of Parsle Sect."

And with a flick of their wrists, the final outline of their insignia was brightly shown. The round shield encompassing the two snakes twirling around each other.

The group of Slytherins mumbled around with each other, looking to each other.

"Never heard of you," Gretchle said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" another Slytherin voice came out. "Besides I thought that Globstones club is the longest-running club"

"That's the point" It was now Sasha's turn to speak. "Due to our group's nature, we have been forced to meet in secret. And have been for generations"

"And what is this group's nature?" One of the twins asked.

"Slytherins against the dark arts." Sasha once. "As well as going against the whole blood-purity mentality"

A peal of cruel laughter emitted throughout the room. "Your mad!" Druella said after finishing her faux laughter. "You lot are purebloods and you are getting upset at all the privileges get sent your way"

"No" Caidence exclaimed. "Because we are doing what's right!"

"If you want to leave the door is right there" Sasha gestured to it. "You can all leave if you want"

All of their classmates sat still, contemplating the words that they had just said. Wodan could feel the heavy thinking that they were all having. Their conflicted emotions and thoughts were on full display. All of them weighing on their next move should be. Some were fast to make a speedy judgment.

"You are all blood traitors" Yarrow screeched. "I am not standing for this anymore."

She got up to leave, and some of our classmates also got up to go. Though none as abrasive as she was. Druella and the Bostrade siblings both got up as well as some of Kane's friends as well. Some of them looked at their classmates, memorizing which one was staying behind. Swiftly the four Slytherins with their noses in the air, slammed the door behind them when they left. Those that stayed in their chairs, were a bit faint eyeing the door but never standing up themselves.

Wodan expected as much. He had hope that all of them would stay but that wasn't the case. More so, it didn't seem that his fellow Slytherins took their exit in good health. Damien was quiet, Lucas looked down and Gretchle and her lone friend seemed dejected.

"Well?" Wodan asked the remaining Slytherins "Are any of you gonna join them? Or are you content with this?"

"Content?" Gretchle said

She stood up, fast. She seemed to take issue with something Wodan said. She looked like she was going to say more but her mouth remained closed. She blinked then studied the three faces of the Parsle sect members. Some forms of wheels were turning in the future socialite's head.

"Something is not right about this" Gretchle said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"What, that we are blood traitors or that there is a secret organization in Slytherin?" Sasha asked.

"Well you have a bigger risk than any of us" Lucas noted also noting the calm expression that the three members had. "And you are all still calm"

Caidence broke out a smile. "Worried about us are you?"

"More curious then anything," Flora said "You guys depend on Secrecy but you don't seem to mind that 4 people now know your secret. Half of the school will know your standings by the end of the visit and the entire school by tonight. Your secrets out, yet you are calm"

"Well, I was thinking it would be 8 of you guys," Caidence told the group.

"I was thinking 5 myself" Sasha jokingly told her friend. "Though it's nice to see I was wrong"

"You should have more faith in our system" Wodan reminded his friends. Bewildering the students in front of him."I assure you nothing we have done so far has been fool-hardly."

"But... But your secret" Damien began to ask.

At that moment, the door swung open rebounding off the wall and creaked back. Wodan could tell that time just stopped for the uninitiated. Now the first step of this initiation phase had ended. Unofficially they all had passed this test so it was a good time for Wodan to reveal the big secret. Truth is that this recruitment is a lot different then the ones prior. Usually their one on one so you can get a good assessment. Now that dark times were on the horizon and bigger recruitment was necessary. Something different was needed besides to further consult a potential initiate's character. Luckily the plan Sasha and he came up with needed a volunteer. A role that one of his fellow members eagerly volunteered for. And it worked all came to fruition when Yarrow Parkinson, stood holding 4 glasses of butterbeer, r-entered the room. in her hands made everyone's eye bug out.

"Thanks for grabbing butterbeer for us guys," Yarrow told out to the exodus group. "See you guys in the common room later"

She walked in and put each glass in front of the ones at the table. Splashes of butterbeer spilled on the table causing Caidence to flinch. "They bought it, guys."

Wodan gave a small smile, he had little doubts about this.

"How did you play it off?," Caidence asked, "Did they react well?"

"Oh it was hilarious," Yarrow said with a charming laugh. "It looked like they were caught in some sort of maze." I ended up convincing that it's just a big Slytherin get together. I told them that you guys couldn't make it. They are having a grand ol'time in a snug little booth in the front. " She gestured behind her, were Druella and company were hanging out.

"Thank you, Yarrow," Wodan tells his friend. She smiles back at him genuinely, glad that she is finally able to drop her guard even a little bit.

"No prob Wood." She smiled, her trademark sneer disappearing from her face much to the confusion of the other member. Yarrow grabbed a nearby chair and joined the rest of her fellow members. It took the room precisely 30 seconds to process what just happened.

"Wait, hold on..." Damien stuttered. "You are with..."

"Yep, I am a full-fledge member of Parsle Sect" Yarrow did a Faux bow to show off her status. "Joined up with them 2 years ago." She said leaning back on the desk. "Sorry about the whole M-word thing there Wodan. Had to play my part."

"But...How" Damien stuttered out the question. "Why did you?"

"She was one of the few members of our year to join us," Caidence explained, both he and Yarrow came in at the same time and have gotten on quite well. "Normally what we try to do is recruit a couple of people a year to join us, at most three. Some times they are the same year, sometimes they are from multiple classes. This year is an exception, so we had to up the stakes."

"Wait, so if she was on your guy's side this entire time. Why did she act like a jerk to you?" Lucas asked

"Well, it might sound Gryfindorian" Yarrow admitted. "But we needed to get rid of the lesser willed ones, the ones who don't think for themselves who, or go with the crowd so to speak"

"But..." Gretchle said "You were always a jerk. Too like everyone. All the time."

"I see it as more as deflecting weakness," Yarrow said smugly. She was a bit too proud of the performances that she puts on, but it was effective. "You can tell what kinda person is by how they react to problematic scenarios. Plus no one suspects an arse to be anything but an arse"

"So you act the part of a bitch to keep your cover?" Hestia asked with a monotone voice, but with the faintest hint of a smile. Yarrow did not take kindly to that comment, narrowing her eyes. She was about to say something but then Sasha cut her off.

"I wouldn't call it an act" Sasha joked, earning a mean look from other Slytherins at the table. "She is naturally abrasive" she finished the thought quickly.

"But what about the others," Damien asked with a nervous tick in his voice. "Aren't you worried that they are going to tell the whole school"

"Indeed" Hestia noted "You never did answer our question Wodan"

"Not in the slightest," Wodan told the group. "We have precautions"

He looked up at the clock upon the wall, grinning on his little deviation. Wodan flicked his wrists and a black piece of paper flew out from behind it. Fluttering through the wind before landing right in front Wodan and its form shifted. A dome extended from the paper, and its edges swirling around like a typhoon rising to meet the top of the dome. Everyone in the rooms far side sat in disbelief at the transfiguration that had happened.

"Is that a Cuimhne box?" Damien for once being the first to speak. The underclassmen held his jaw wide open, staring at the artifact.

Wodan nodded "It was a gift from one of our Alums. Currently, it's range is the entire room."

Damien's eyes went wide and Wodan understood the appeal of the artifact. Hestia and Flora seemed to understand the item before them. Gretchle, her lone friend, and Lucas on the other hand needed an explanation.

"A Cuimhne box" He explained before their mouths opened. "Is an object that stops the process of new memories being made. It creates a kind of barrier. If someone enters and leaves the barrier they will have no recollection of anything that happened inside."

Wodan could see that Gretchle was getting the idea of it. "So when Druella left..."

"The new memories that she generated stayed in this room." Wodan finished her thought. "The only way to retain your memories is to be the one who used the box or knows the password the caster set in place. Overall quite a humane way to keep a secret."

"So why?" Hestia asked, "Why the secrecy?"

Wodan paused for a moment, the other students did too. Wodan knew the answer of course but best thought it to leave it to others. They can explain it better. Caidence stepped up and took his answer.

"Because we are Slytherins. That comes with a unique kind of baggage." He looked at the group. "The fact that you are still here is proof of that."

"It's like everything we say or do is apart of a script and everything we say or do is politically charged. With blood purity being a central focus it's easy to get swept up in it. That we should be like the rest of our house, succumb to the dark arts, and spit on those who have muggle parents."

Hestia and Flora shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Wodan could tell that he was hitting a cord with them, as well as the other Slytherins. From what he could tell is that all of them have issues with the other Slytherins. He knows how uncomfortable all of them are when people like Pansy or Draco express their ideas of superiority. None of them, have it in them to look down on other people. Regardless of what 'Status' of society they are apart. All of them have it in them to help and improve the world around them. And when he thinks about it, that is the founding principle of Parlse Sect.

"That doesn't have to be the case. Parsle Sect was created so that we can be free to do the right decisions and help remind us to be us." Sasha exclaimed, "That our ancestor doesn't define who we are, But who we choose to be and what we believe can define us."

"In the end the choice is yours." Wodan told the group "We can help you be in a place that helps you be yourself. Especially now, I have a feeling that no one here would bow before the dark mark."

"It sounds like a roundabout way of saying you want soldiers," Gretchle asked. "To go against our families, friends, and beliefs for what?"

"For yourselves," Wodan said "You can't be yourself by yourself"

All of the younger classmates stared at them for a moment. Each one looked at the remaining students, all wondering who would go first. Or what was more likely wondering if someone was going first. Damien had started to sweat something fierce. Hestia and Flora looked at each other, wondering if the other was thinking the same thing. Then there was a swing of the chair, and Lucas stood up.

"I am not a fan of Muggles" He admitted, "But I don't think they should deserve to be wiped out."

A barebone stance, but it was a start. Wodan didn't expect them to all be blood traitors right off the bat. Changing one's mind takes time and commitment. For now, Lucas would province.

Then following Lucas's announcement the next two that stood up caught Wodan and the others by surprise.

"Our education is what's important" Flora Carrow stated, "Umbridge is a hindrance"

"She is a disgrace to the dark arts" Hestia commented. "So at this moment, we agree with you"

Wodan studied the girl's faces. His peers seemed unnerved by their declaration. They thought the people he recommended would give a more hearty answer. This was the kind of he expected from the twins. They are naturally guarded so it makes sense that their answer would be as well.

Next, it seemed to be Damien's turn to speak. "A death eater killed my uncle in his sleep. I don't want that to happen to me" Damien stuttered out. That was all the answer the group needed for him. The boy was driven by fear, and while fear is a horrible motivational. But it will still take someone where they needed to go.

Gretchen nodded, agreeing with Damiens's point. From her seat, she argued her point. "I have gotten to know many Muggle-borns, it would be a waste to see them die. Might as well learn how to not let it happen."

Kane's goals were noble or something close to it. She was much further along than Lucas was, but she was still unaware of somethings. Though Wodan wondered if she got this far because of how socially-adept she was. Her outgoing nature had granted her some wisdom, but it was not a full pitch. Gretchel's friend was also on board.

"I am more or less in the same boat as scowl boy over there" Gretchles friend Jasmine answered. "Muggles aren't that bad"

"So," Sasha asked eyeing everyone in the room. "Does that mean you are in?"

Collectively the group nodded, some more sure than others. For the most part, it seemed that they were all interested in joining Parsle Sect.

"Great," Sasha said clapping her hands together. "Happy to see you all on board. The password for the Cuimhne box is Dukes."

A warm ripple echoed from the box in front of Wodan, at that moment. The bubble floated out from the box and it expanded like a ring. It Connected with each person in the room. Affecting those who were unaware of the password, and was now protecting their mind from further change.

"Now if you don't mind," Caidence asked, seeing all the students get up and ready to get out.

"what's can you meet us outside the common room at 9 pm. Come sporadically to avoid suspicion. We have a little midnight brunch to go over more specifics about the club, also bring your textbooks."

Damien was caught off guard by this last request. "Textbooks? Why do you need it for a midnight brunch."

Sasha clarified "Oh, to go over our lesson plan. We help each other with our general studies, so it would be nice to know what we are dealing with"

* * *

Everyone left at different times. A Parsle Sect tradition to make sure that in the public eye they weren't associated with each other. Gretchle and her friend left first. Damien followed her soon after and then Carrow twins bid farewell. Lucas was the last to leave, he wanted to know a couple more things before he left. When scowl-marked boy were out of the room the current parsle sect members all gathered around each other. Wodan had transfigured the Cuimhne box back into a black piece of paper put it back in his robe's inner pockets. Sasha had levitated the clock off the wall and into her robes. Instinctively they all started talking about the inauguration.

"Not too bad," said Yarrow. "A lot more signed on than what I was expecting"

"Yeah," Caidence said to his friends "That bought us at least another 4 years. And to think we got another member from the Sacred 28."

Wodan was silent, he let his friends talk among themselves. He had no reason to randomly insert himself into the standard banter.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to them like they were collectibles." Sasha remained Caidence as she too is a member of the group of pureblood families. "Being a member of the 28 isn't as it's cracked up to be."

"Sorry Sash," Caidence said "But you know, they're related to the Carrows' the Carrows. They're aunt and uncle are infamous"

"Well, they didn't seem all that thrilled to join" Yarrow added. "Something is off about them, they have such a creepy twin vibe"

"What about Damien?" Yarrow spoke up "The kid doesn't seem like he can keep anything to himself."

"He's not that bad, he just doesn't have his own wand," Caidence told her. He was partial to the kid as he was the one who recommended him to join. "He has a good heart, he's pretty friendly when he gets the words right. He just needs some help."

"That's so, I would rater Lucas than have him come through," said Yarrow "At least he is competent in his studies. Like Gretchel"

Caidence rolled his eyes at the comment about the young witch. Prompting both Sasha's and Yarrow to turn on him. "What?"

"Well, she was the biggest risk out of all of them." Caidence said, being hesitant with each word he was saying "She is well connected with the other house members. She has the biggest mouth out of all of them. She could blab to any..."

"She won't, none of them will" Wodan finally spoke defending the girls' choice. His classmates turned to the Parsle Sect's Keeper, intent on what he is going to say. "We have piqued their interests, they will keep our secret. For the time being anyway"

"How can you be sure?" Yarrow asked, causing Wodan to raise an eyebrow at his friend. She realized what she said and apologized. "That's right you can tell, forgot about that"

"I pay it no mind" Wodan assured his friend. "I do not doubt that we have increased our numbers. Though I have to remind you all that we will all carry the duty of Beaters for the foreseeable future."

Wodan detected a big grumbling coming from his friends. None of them were to keen on being an active tutor to the next generation of members. The extra work that was in front of them was daunting but necessary. And considering that they are making a secret defense against the dark arts class on top of running a secret organization was in all parts stressful. but Wodan knew that it was nothing that the seven of them could do.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sasha pointed out. "Initiation is not over yet. There is still a chance that we will lose them all"

"True," Wodan acknowledged. This was only part two of the inaugurations. The first of which happened at the end of last year and continued over the summer. The 3rd part is the hardest part of the initiation process was happening tonight. "We merely have their attention. Tonight we will have their loyalty."

He then turned to look at Yarrow. "Have you procured all that we need?"

Yarrow nodded bringing a smile to Wodan's face. "And the rest of you, are you ready?"

"Yes," Caidence said with an uncomfortable smile. He was ready to do his part. "I am not too enthusiastic about the next part. But it is necessary"

"Us too," Sasha said gesturing to herself and Yarrow. "We can do this"

"Good," Wodan said with a great sigh. Catching his face into his hands. "Then let's call this meeting to an end shall we?"

Everyone else had their eyes on Wodan, but one by one they broke off and to continue their Hogsmeade adventure. Wodan sat there for an extra 20 minutes after Caidence left. He's put everything he has into Parsle Sect. He hopes that it can help him and the school turn against the dark tide that was inevitably turning.

For now, though, all he can do is wait and find the right opportunity and be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huh, I never finished a second chapter so fast. Guess I like this story. I hope I didn't compromise anything.
> 
> Here we kinda see the origin of this story too. It was originally about Slytherins making their own D.A. without the actual D.A. Actually knowing about it. The reason the two groups didn't interact during that time was that neither was aware of the other existing. I liked the idea so much that I rolled with it, over time I wondered to myself how to make it more secret and Parsle Sect was born.
> 
> For the most part, the story will be staying relatively in this period but it will occasionally go forward to the present day of 1998 to catch up with how our hero's looking into things and figure out what exactly were they up too. It is not going to be super often but it will be done when needed. I know there is a bit more expedition these past couple chapters but that's not always going to be the case there is a plan of a story. You just have to wait and see.
> 
> Next to be updated. Probably Ned part III. I took a break from it to write this chapter, its almost done just going to need about 2 thousand more words.
> 
> Until then see you later


	3. The Other Common Room

**May 7th, 1998**

**Slughorn's office**

"Damien my boy," Slughorn said when the 5th year came walking in.

Damien Longhair shifted his feet when he entered the office. He was now a 5th-year student much taller and wiser than he was when he entered the halls as a younger lad. Through similar Longbottom, Damien had slowly grown since he was stumbling and anxious faze though he seemed to be on a longer track than the former. He has grown, up to but more scrawny than should, and his eyes still showing sines of health and life, were riddled with baggs. The past year had taken his toll on him, he has gone ragged and has stopped eating regularly. Something that Slughorn has noticed in other students this year. From first years, to even other senior members of his own house, the Carrows had left their mark on the students even now, as they were being taken off to Azkaban.

"Is there anything wrong professor?" the young student asked. He said part of the nervousness was still part of him.

"No no, my boy. I was wondering how you have been doing. These have been the most trying couple of days in wizarding history” Slughorn assured the upperclassmen. Walking over bringing him a cup of tea. “I don’t think there has been a worse yaer in Hogwarts. And I want to make sure that all my students are doing well, now that You know who is gone."

"It's hard to believe, professor" Damien said, grabbing a seat and sitting down on the chair in front of Slughorn's desk. "Not sure how it feels to have these weights off my chest. Though I am still having a hard time coming to grips with what happened"

"I understand," Slughorn said nodding. They were still counting the dead. Even now double and triple-checking the grounds and the rosters to see if any students had disappeared. It's been a few days, and Slughorn himself is having trouble staying in the castle for much longer. He is thinking about taking a sabbatical, something some of the other teachers have been considering as well. Yet, this little mystery that McGonagall had proposed to him had been keeping him awake, and more motivated since he first returned to Hogwarts.

"I've wanted to talk to you about your other classmates," Slughorn said to him.

Damien paled a bit. A good chunk of the Slytherins, especially the 7th years had all joined Voldemort. Damien himself was one of the few students that returned to the castle after most of the Slytherins were excused but Slughorn knew for a fact that he had sided with the castle. As he saw him throw at Death Eaters crystal ball with Prof Trewlaney later in the battle. Though, Slughorn himself is not entirely sure when he came back in. However, speaking ill of housemates even in Slytherins is taboo. And with a good chunk of them being roped off by Aurors, have left less than mixed feelings across

"I didn't, help you know who if that's what your asking," He said his eyes started to bulge. "I hid, in the castle for most of the battle. I didn't even..."

His voice trailed off as he saw what Slughorn was grabbing out from his pocket. "What's that..." he asked his voice now more streamed than it was.

"This was found after the battle" Slytherins head of house told him.

He handed over the letter that McGonagal gave him, one that held the Parsle Sect's twin snakes. If there was any member of Parsle Sect hanging around the school. Surely Damien would be one of them.

"I was wondering if there is anything you can make of this message," The Slytherin head of house said.

Damien gave the professor an inquiscal look. But slowly reached out and grabbed the letter out of Slughorn's hands. He watched as the young boy went over the line by line of the parchment. He saw, his eyes reach the end, and it seemed to linger on the last part.

* * *

**October 14th, 1995**

**Slytherin Common Room**

**9:00 pm**

Damien and Lucas were the last ones to be escorted out of the common room. According to what they were given, both of them were to arrive at the common room at 9:00 pm. The two talked a bit, about what was going on in divination and talked about professor Trelawney's warning of 'the great saddening'. Something that was going to happen to their class in the upcoming years. It was an unhinged rant, something about a fortnight after a valentines day, the number 7, and a lack of a cat. Overall it was a normal divinity class and the two made passing jokes about the whole thing and shared their concerns about what they will actually learn from the class.

"She is kinda a nut," Lucas told him. "Everything about the class is touch and go. There is nothing to learn"

"Still there should be some use of having foresight," Damien said hesitantly coming to the professor's defense. "There is some use for it."

"Though what is to be gained from it?" Lucas asked "Nothing can be gained from listening from dealing with coincidences"

"I..don't think she is a nut though," Damien said, regarding the couple of times he has had tea with the professor. Though she was a bit quirky Damien found their talks to be a refreshing change of pace. Lucas flared his nose at this response but quickly turned it down in return for a face that looks abash and hid his gaze from Damien. "Whether she is or isn't really my point. What we do, and learn determines everything. What class we are in, and what students are in it leads to better connections which leads to a better life out of school. It's Slytherin 101"

Damien nodded, Slytherin 101 the unspoken rule of the house. They all keep track of each other's coming and goings and knowing who knows who was a driving force for much of the class choices. It was the undergoing politics that every Slytherin is responsible for.

"Yeah, I understand but don't you get tired?" Damien asked his classmate. "Of Slytherin 101?"

Lucas looked for a second that he was going to argue. But the poised look he had on him faded, and suddenly his classmate looked tired. "I mean we are both going to this meeting aren't we?" he replied.

Damien understood, he still couldn't believe the idea that Parsle Sect was a thing. Woden of all people offering them a haven for un-Slytherin ideals and free speech. It was a strange trip to Hogsmede to be sure. To think that so many of his classmates were ... blood traitors. There were always rumors and accusations of other Slytherins being blood traitors but were never taken seriously. It was more used as a conversation ender when Draco got tired of debating. So the fact that this group exists, made Damien kind of paranoid. It sounds too good to be true. Where he can be someone he is and don't have to put up with his other classmates so much. He doesn't hate his classmates, but Damien had never felt right with the other classmates. Not that they were mean or bullied him, but every interaction he had with his friends felt that he had to be rehearsed and practiced. He was wondered what word would come back and hurt him.

"Well not if you keep sitting there" a familiar voice called out to them. Caidence was standing in the doorway, to the dungeon with a finger on his mouth.

Caidence was the few upperclassmen he knew best. Caidence was a bulky fellow, the perfect beater for the team, and if you would take a quick look he would come off as a meaty shield similar to Crab and Goyle. He helped mentor him and help him adjust to life in Slytherin's house as well as the Hogwarts curriculum. Damien remembers being a nervous wreck the first couple of weeks from getting on to the train to mid-terms and the Quidditch beater acted as something of a guide with him. He didn't take place, in the Slytherin hazing ritual that all first-years go through. Though that's how he met Caidence. He approached Lucas afterward with some beans and gave him some friendly advice on how to navigate Slytherins etiquette.

"Come on, we are running a bit late as it is" The upperclassmen gestured out the dungeon hole.

"Lets," Damien told Luca standing out of the chair

"If you say so" Lucas mumbled, getting out of his chair.

The two Slytherins followed Caidence out of the hallway, down the hall. With only the faint light of the dungeon torches giving them a glow. The touch light from the hallway, illuminated Caidence bronze skin, as they walked down dark gray stoned halls. Caidence kept glancing up and down the walls and was counting every step he was taking tword the wall. Eventually, he stopped walking looking at the wall, took a step back and forward. Seemingly looking a certain space between the blocks.

"It should be here" Caidence stopping at a random section in the hall. They walked down the corridor for quite a bit, not that far from the stare case. They could hear the sound of the soft snores of the portraits in the main hall. He pulls out a watch from his corner pocket, flips it open staring at it. "10...9...8"

"Umm, what are we waiting for?" Lucas asked, looking around.

"Oh, nothing just waiting for the door to open," Caidence said with little care, stepping back from the door. Prompting Damien and Lucas to do the same thing.

"What does that mean," Damien asked, now realizing that he had a question. Where exactly are these meetings held? He would have guessed he assumed that it was in some old classroom, but Wodan owns a Cuimhne box so that idea seems so tame in comparison. So where on earth could they possibly meet? Hogwarts was a big place and magical, but not much of it was hidden or secret, especially from the students.

"Here it is," Caidence said in a hushed whisper. Damien blinked, the lighting of the halls was dim, but he could barely make out a round circular object appearing on the wall. It looks like a peephole however it had no hole to look through but a small marble in the center of it. It was a small detail found in the lining between two brinks and was on its own quite unremarkable. Yet, Damien was sure that it hadn't been there a couple of seconds earlier though it was so so small and unnoticeable that he could forgive himself if he was wrong. Caidence put his hands on it, and in a soft whisper spoke "Honor among thieves"

Damien heard a soft sound of wood creaking, and from where the upperclassmen held his hand. Slowly it lost its circular shape and, morphed into a rectangular door. Polished and embellished with metal linings.

The two Slytherin boys stood there in amazement.

"Come on" Caidence urged the two of them. "We don't have all night"

Damien didn't know if his mouth was still opened when moved to the door, but it definitely opening when he stepped inside. The stone walls were replaced with green-tinted glass and the floor above and below him, shifted to dark marble seemingly reflecting the night sky. The ceiling sparkled if he were to stare at it for a bit longer than he liked, though if this was by magic or polish he wasn't quite sure. Through the walls, he saw the outlines of the whole castles as if there were no walls at all, tinted green with each object in view looking like it was made of glass and fog. Damien could see the back of the portraits that lie across the halls taking on an almost ghostly aura around them.

"Where are we?" Damien asked, partly awestruck but partially terrified at the wall's trance.

"We are in the entrance of the Come and Go Room," Vaisley explained walking without so much as glancing at the glass walls. "One of the hidden rooms in Hogwarts. It has been our headquarters for as long as we know"

"I thought it was on the 6th floors," Lucas asked putting up a better bravado than Damien was.

Caidence looked back at Lucas and was somewhat surprised by his answer. "So you know about that room huh? No, the two similar but the two are distinct, the Common room is accessible at every part of the castle if you know where to find it."

"What do you mean know where to find it?" Damien asked. Caidence glanced back and slightly gestured behind him.

The two young Slytherins looked behind them and saw the passageway behind them start to curve and swerve. The once straight passageway ducked and curve out of sight.

"It moves on its own" Lucas summarized "Throughout the whole castle?"

"Yep," Said Caidence his voice suddenly drained of enthuisasm. "In a weird and convoluted pattern it moves around the castle, almost impossible to find unless you know where to look.” Lucas and Damien shared a look. Both seemed to agree that this must be a recurring problem for the Slytherin’s beater. As if you were to walk all over the the castle several times over just to get to one door, might be a problem over time. Caidence tune about the whole thing changed, and he continued with his instructing-esque speech.“That's part of the reason how history has merged it with its sister room. Leaving Parsle Sect members the only ones who have full knowledge of the room"

"But what about the teachers or the house elves, do they know about it?" Damien asked. Surely something this big in scale wouldn't go under Professor Snape's nose? And the house-elves practically run this school. Though Damien still hasn't found the kitchen yet but surely they would reveal anyone if asked.

Caidence, however, just shooked his head at the question.

"I asked that question as well when I first joined" He explained "But no, besides the graduates and the odd house-elf we are the only people who know about the come and go room"

"How is that possible?" Lucas asked "This castle is a thousand years old. Even if the room is hidden, surely Dumbledore or professor Bins must know about it?"

Damien had the same thought, though he more focuses on what the upper-classman had to say.

"They said the same thing about the chamber of secrets for centuries but it was only confirmed two years ago," Caidence said with a devilish smirk "Like Salazar himself, we pride ourselves on our ability to keep things to ourselves. Though you never know with Dumbledore" Caidence told the two.

"Though we even got our own pass-lock charm on the door" He continued, his steps echoing across the ghostly walls "So we have a complete monopoly on the comings and goings of any guest"

"You said centuries, how long has the group been around?" Lucas asked in a tone, trying to hide his ever-growing sense of curiousness.

"I am not sure, to be honest," Caidence said Squinting his eyebrows together as if he was having trouble remembering. "We have records going back over 300 years but for its founding, there are only rumors after that"

"Like what?" Damien asked piping up his interests.

"Popular one was that it was originally a Muggle reconciliation group that Merlin started when he was in school." Caidence told them "Some say, it's a continuation of the original Order of the Merlin before it became a wizard-centric award show. Another one I heard was that it was originally for Muggle-Born or first-generation half-blooded Slytherins to find shelter and escape Slytherin politics."

"Did it work?" Damien asked nervously.

"You tell me?"

Damien and Lucas stopped walking. Another door stood in front of the three Slytherins this one was more modest than the grandiose structure of this hallway but still as exquisite. Two firm doors stood made of solid dark oak, with black latching covering it from head to toe. It had a looming figure even though it was no taller than any other room in the castle. It almost looked like a scaled-down version of the entrance to the great hall.

The two enter and the first thing they noticed was a quick breeze of a minty breeze, sweeping through the hall. It was not as ghostly tinted as the hallway before him, the walls had returned to a dark stone that the castle was built. It was illuminated by a faint green light hanging from the center of the room, illuminating the entire room. Seeing only traces of the wall, he was able to tell, how big the room was that was roughly a bit larger than a classroom, though it seemed furnished like a dorm. He saw furnished seats and shelves lining the curved walls of the round room, and a couple of empty portrait frames. Otherwhere there were seats, and coaches lining the walls as well as what appeared to be other doors on the edge of the round room. Damien could barely make out what was around him because his eyes were drawn to the center of the room.

At the room's hearth, lied a big solid white marble table, carved in a complete circle. And beyond the glaring eyes of the other members of the Hogsmede trip, the white marble almost glowed in the green light. It remained untainted by the green light around them and held, a soft warm heavenly glow.

"Caidence! Your late" A sneering voice called through the room. "How on earth can you be late?"

Yarrow Parkinson, a Slytherin upperclassman Damien did his best to go and avoid, was the one who called them out. She had earned the nickname as the Troll Queen among his year. Her bad reputation was adamant to everyone, she was mean and nasty to everyone even some of her professors. Rumor had it that she had been disowned by her family, though her relationship with her cousin seems to be intact. Damien ran into Yarrow a couple of times, each more frightening than the last. Even Lucas Dudly shivered next to him when he heard Her call out.

Caidence unlike the two of them was not fathomed by her yells but cracked a smile at the remark while rubbing his hand behind his back. "I got the placement and pick up wrong. Took us a bit longer to get here then I would have liked"

Yarrow turned her gaze two Damien and Lucas. It did not pierce whoever she gazed and her expression is not as harden as before. She seemed almost relaxed, but still as stern which made Damien uncomfortable.

"That's on you because now you missed Minks's rolls, and started snacking without you," She said her voice now teasing tone, something that Damien wasn't used to hearing. She leaned over to someone next to him, and Damien could hear her viciously whisper "You would think he would learn by now how it works."

"Never mind that," A smoother voice said, this one belonging to Wodan Ablan "Just come in and have a seat."

The three of them nodded and walked forward to find seats at the round table. There were a handful of empty seats around the round table, all of them set as they were expecting someone to sit there. Someone besides the three of them.

Never the less Damien continued walking over he glanced and really took in the number of people who were here, taking a break from some mindless chattering, networking with the other students who were next to them, something that Damien was finding more uncomfortable as time went on. From the blank stares of the Carrow twins to the slightly warm smile from Gretchle Kane whom Damien only had only good interactions with, and then faced of Wodan Alban whom Damien had spent the past three years trying to avoid at all cost.

Out of all of them, Damien knew and feared Wodan the most. Wodan was the son of Netoch Alban one of the Dark Lords' most eager followers and heir to one of Britain's oldest wizarding families. So it was enough to say that his family's dark history proceeded him was an understatement, in fact, he was all around terrifying. Ever since Damien first saw him, he always felt that something was missing inside him, like some spark of human emotion was never lit when he was born. It's probably how he survived growing up in the same circles as the Malfoy and the Panskys and other death eaters families. Though Damien always seemed more withdrawn than the other two families. Still either he is reading a book or having a conversation with someone across the room he always knew what was going on around him, even if it didn't look like it. The hardest part of this whole thing was seeing Alban at the head of all this. Given his close relations with the Malfoys, he was the last person he would have thought to be a blood traitor.

Damien slowly made his way to an empty seat next to either Hestia or Flora Carrow, a seat that was next to Caidence, with Lucas making his way across. Caidence however, made his way and sat next to Wodan Alban, who at the moment was entertaining some sort of shpeal that Yarrow Parkinson had brought on. Seemingly mocking her cousin Pansy for something, they did earlier that day with Caidence joining her in for a chuckle. Making a joke and trying their best to speak over, the loud communal whispers between the other people at the table.

"It's so pathetic, she thinks that the two of them are betrothed," She said to her two companions. "She flounders over him, day and night, and even goes so far as slip him the correct potion ingredients under Snape's nose. But give her enough reason she will drop dirt on him just like that"

"Like how he went three days with pink hair because his house-elf was no longer assisting him," Caidence asked holding back a smile.

"What?!" Yarrow said her eyes now bulging holding back tears of laughter

"Please please," Wodan said holding his hands up, too slow down the commotion that the two were building up. "This isn't a place of tackles gossip. But it was mermaid blue, and no one said a word for three days"

The two began to roar loudly with laughter, while Wodan cracked a faint smile. Something the whole thing made Damien feel a bit uneasy seeing how chummy the three were. Damien looked back in his recollection of who knows who, and the tree of them was apart of several different social groups, and from what he seemed to gather none of them, ever hanged out and were apart of almost 3 completely different circles. It was like walking into a broom closet and seeing gillyweed and moon-cactus growing out of the same pot.

"Speaking of which," Yarrow asked her smile now fading and her voice lowered intensely. To the point, where her voice was barely audible from her mouth and could have been hardly heard. "Is it complete? The list?"

Wodan open his mouth and began to reply, but whatever was being said was interrupted by the request that one of the Carrows sisters had asked.

"I'm sorry," He asked,

"Your ice cream," She asked, "It's starting to melt"

Damien looked down and saw a glass cup filled with the frozen dessert with 5 scoops standing on top of each other, with a drizzle of dark syrup spiraled on the frost. Damien didn't know why he didn't notice it before, and also wondered how did they get their hand on their food. However, he couldn't resist the vanilla tower before him and carved out bite-sized chunks with his spoon. Enjoying every spoonful.

After a couple of bites, and a bit of failed conversation with whatever Carrow twin Damien finished the cup, and the second he set it down the cup disappeared, much to his surprised. Did they have some sort of connection to the kitchen? Caidence did say something about a house-elf to him earlier. But before Damien could focus more on that apparent mystery to him, a small piece of paper appeared on his seat. On the parchment it reads:

* * *

_Parsle Sect: Appointment Sheet_

_Name:_

_Year:_

_Desire Role:_

_Keeper: []_

_Seeker: []_

_Chaser[]_

_Beater Subject:_

_Ambassadors Recommendations:_

_Please attach your copy of your schedule to the back of the parchment and fold it over_

* * *

Damien looked over the list again, wondering what on the world this was a list for? Why were they asking for Quidditch positions, was that a recommendation? Damien wasn't a fan of the sport, the flying around made him feel nauseous. Something that other Slytherin and students didn't see eye to eye with him on. Still, what was the point of this, did they have a communal league of their own?

"Sorry about that" Caidence leaned over to him, surprising Damien out of his thoughts. "We were a bit late, so you missed part of the introductions. These are roles and responsibilities within the group"

Damien blinked, "What Responsibilities, and why are they quidditch terms"

Caidence just simply replies. "Yeah, I noticed that too" With no further explanation he continues on the pitch.

"We all have our weight to pull, around here," Caidence explained Looking over the list that has appeared on the table in front of him. He picked it up and looked. "I am one of the Parsle Sect Seekers, Sasha is one too. Part of our job is looking for other Slytherin Students to be recruited and to look out for the younger classmen, and gage on how the rest of the other Slytherins are feeling"

Damien thought back and remembered how Caidence actually acts with his younger peers. He had him given Damien beans after being shoved down the stairs by Crabbe one day. And remember how he told Draco to lay off another student after they pointed out his father no longer being governor of the school. Most of those moments at the time seem cloaked and dagger, and were more subtle than you would think. Famously he recalled earlier this year, how a 1st year had started to cry in the common room shortly after being sorted, and how Caidence was the first people to comfort her.

"Yarrow, on the other hand, is one of our Chaser." Caidence continued with his speech. "It's a Chaser's on to works on securing the room and help to keep this Organization from being discovered other students and teachers. And between you and me" He leans into Damien a bit more and says in almost a hushed whisper. "Is the reason why it's we were late tonight, she keeps messing with the Knobber"

Damien wanted to ask what exactly a knobber was, but Caidence point behind him to where the door they came in from. On the side of it stood a large half-spherical object on the side of the door. A soft yellow glow radiated from it though not blinded to the green light as the table was, it still gave off the texture of parchment over an open candle. Damien couldn't see more detail of it, but he guessed how the room moves from floor to floor. Or helps it guides it anyway.

He then looked over and saw Yarrow leaning back against a chair, her wand in her mouth, and casting small little chunks of food out of her mouth.

"So, she one of the students that's in charge of keeping us all a secret?" He asked somewhat disgusted, by Yarrow's demeanor as well as his previous encounters with her. "She is like a security troll.”

"Luckily she isn't the only Chaser. The other one is doing his rounds," Caidence said following Damiens's eye trail, slowly nodding seeing his point. "But the burden of secrecy doesn't strictly belong to her, she and the others deal with the more extreme measures. For instance, she and Wodan come up with the passwords for the entrances. As well as ways to avoid any potentially awkward situation."

"And beaters?" Damien asked, wondering what Quidditch connection would be for this one.

Caidence shuddered a bit. "Tutors" He replied, hesitantly. "As a way to help each other, we do our best to make sure none of us are falling behind in our classes. So we volunteer to go over the subjects this year it's different. It's mandatory for all members."

Damien wanted to ask why that was but then thought back to what was brought up at the Hogsmede meeting today. About how the ministry is interfering and Wodan believing Dumbledore's claim that of the Dark Lord's return in a passion that Damien didn't think suit the Pure-blood.

Damien looked over at Wodan, who was in the middle with Yarrow. His cold eyes fit well behind the likes of Draco and Pansy and the very thought of him, made his stomach boil. All the worst moments he had with his house, he was always in there lurking in the background like a snake in a cave, thriving in the shade. Damien could believe that Caidence could be apart of this Slytherin hidey whole, and for some extent Yarrow but why on earth was Wodan of all people apart of it. That was the biggest question he had.

At that moment Wodan turned away from his short conversation and got up and went over to where Sasha Travers and whispered something, breaking her away from the conversation. Seeing his chance with him out of ear sight, Damien leaned in and in a very hallow tone "And what job does he have?"

Caidence looked as though he didn't understand the question, and Damien thought for a moment too but then the Quiddich player turned his head to see where Damien was looking at. "Ah, Wodan is our Keeper. He keeps track of the meetings, members, and our archives." He said.

"Your archives?" Damien asked

"I told you, our group is hundreds of years old," Caidence told him. "That means we have hundreds of years of evidence and correspondences with Alums. He is our main guy with them as well. It honestly a surprise that he can stay on top of school work"

"Is he in charge then?" Damien asked still keeping an eye on whether Wodan was back in earshot.

"He doesn't think so," Caidence told him, now eyeing the Carrow twins who were still eating their ice cream in synchronized scoops. Before turning his attention back to Damien. "He just believes in what he does. And what he does is preferably behind closed doors."

"So he is paranoid?" Damien asked his eyes still on Wodan as he leaves Sasha's side, and goes into a different room.

"It's not paranoia if you right," Caidence said, his voice heavier, and at that moment. Wodan suddenly stopped in the door frame causing Damien to flinch. _'could he have heard them from over there?'_ But he continues through the door anyway. “Lets just say that Wodan reads people pretty well" Caidence continued "Which is why he has so much stock in Parsle Sect, to begin with. He doesn't have much of a choice."

Damien wanted to ask more, but the Slytherin beater didn't give anymore indication that he wanted to ask anymore. However, Damien had other questions, who were the empty seats for. Were there still members not here, and if so who were they? And There was still the roles of Ambassadors that he didn't yet understand. But before he c. A small ringing echoed throughout the hall before Damien can ask any further questions. He and Caidence saw Sasha Travers standing up tapping her wand on the marble table causing each flick to ring out. Caidence slacked back in his seat and Damien sat back in his chair. Getting the odd feeling about what she was going to talk about next.

"Can I have your attention please..."

* * *

Wodan knew it was time. For the final bout of the inauguration to begin. He watched the past hour as his fellow students came in one by one. Most of them giving disheartened looks, of mistrust, hate, and indifference. They do not trust him, or at the very least warry of him. He doesn't think anyone who came here has come for political points, to get close with the kid who was once childhood friends with Draco Malfoy.

He still gets along with Draco well enough, on the surface that is but he no longer cares for his company and avoids him when he has the chance. Wodan however did stay in his good graces, especially since Lucias Malfoy is most likely back in the employ of the Dark Lord and still highly connected. Draco and Lucius had their own direct line of communication they tell each other everything. Would be almost adorable if there wasn't a chance that You-know-who will have a chance.

But he had little thought about pulling one over Draco when he is not teasing Potter and or Weasly Draco was much more subdued. Still, however, he was much a

No, now it's time for the last part of the inauguration. From then on, it would be preparing for the worst. Not for the year but for a world with the Dark Lord's influence on everything. Hogwarts was safe, but for how long? The past generation of death eaters is clearly marked if this generation of Slytherin houses has proven anything. It's part of the reason on while Wodan loved Hogwarts, he never felt safe in it until he found Parsle Sect.

And for that, he was ever grateful for his predecessors, finally a place for him to be him. No more games of cloak and dagger with those close to him, no threat of death generations in the making, and a good support system when he would leave school. Now it was time for him to do his part, and why he pushed for more members and this new recruitment regiment. Now wasn't the time to hide, in other times Parsle sect would have slowed down recruitment. Be more cautious and retreated. Escaping that precedent is partially why in part he wanted to expand their numbers. He had to make sure, that this place, the come and go room, the other common room stay the safe space he always knew it was. The only place that he felt like himself, and not had to keep his guard out. So he had to keep it up, just for the time being.

He finished his conversation with Yarrow, keeping up with business. He pulled back his chair and walked across the darkroom. As he left he heard Longhair's question about him and had no doubt what he was doing and implying. He could practically hear the disbelief from the other side of the room. But that was fine.

Wodan had long since made peace with being the legacy of the son of a death eater and all that brought for him and his family. Now however it was time for something to be done about it.

"I think it's time he whispered" He whispered to Sasha, before making his way to the back door of the room. To grab the final instrument in determining the final test.

Now he is gonna see if they are all made with the hide it took to be apart of Hogwarts greatest kept secret.

"All or nothing" He muttered to himself. And went through the door.

* * *

**May 7th, 1998**

**Slughorn's office**

"I have never seen that emblem before in my life," Damien said after starring at the paper blankly for a couple of minutes and handing it back to the professor.

"Are you sure?" Slughorn asked,

"Sorry Professor, wish I can help," The fifth-year student told him. Anxiously looked back at the paper and back up. "Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Something that the headmistress is looking into," Slughorn said disheartened. He had really thought young Damien here would be a perfect fit. Shame as well, it seemed that once more Parsle Sect is gonna fade into the morsels of history once more. "Do you know of anyone else who could have?"

"Can't say I can think of any of my classmates, who could have written that?" Damien told the old man, "Not saying they are bad people but..."

"I understand," Slughorn said holding up his hand. "You forget I was once a student here, I know what its like to have company in this house"

"Thank you, sir," Damien said, nodding his head. And he stood up to go. Horace went back to his notes, going through each piece of parchment for each essay he had assigned over the years wondering if he can still find the match and uncover whoever wrote that letter. It was a long shot, as it could have easily been written by an enchantment quill or some other form of magical penmanship but it was the only thing that he could focus on. He doesn't know why the reemergence of his old school days club had gotten him so excited but once he read the parchment it was all he could think about.

He was about to go through the first batch of this term, where Damien caught his attention once more.

"Professor?"

"Yes, what is it?" Slughorn asked

Damien shifted his feet once more. "I was wondering if there were any news on Wodan Alban?"

Slughorn blinked a bit, surprised by the request. "Our Head Boy? No, I haven't seen him since we evacuated the students. Why do you ask?"

Damien opened his mouth to say something but closed it shortly afterword. "Just wondering professor. Don't think too much of it"

Slughorn gave Damien a small look, for a moment it seemed to Slughorn that this was not the reason for his request. But the intrusive thought left his mind the second it came in, simply nodding to answer and telling the student to leave him be. Leaving the professor to go through the essays he has had over the years and after some time his mind went back to the young Alban.

He remembers how much like his father he saw in him, and remembers being somewhat glad that he wasn't going to be taking his class on his return to Hogwarts. He wasn't afraid of the boy or anything, but he reminded him of all to a different error in judgment he had made many many decades ago. Which was quite a shame, because from what he had gathered was that the boy was quite talented, but played the same game as the other Slytherins of this generation. From the couple times he interacted with him, he could almost smell the dark lineage from father to son. So it was no surprise that he saw him following in his father's footsteps when he became the Head Boy this year. At the behests of Snape.

Sadly, he figured that Alban met the same fate as those who had joined Voldemort during the battle. Which was a pity no matter how you sliced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [From Fanfic.net] AN: So here is the exposition dump of a lifetime. I have been once more in a Harry Potter mood and decided to finally continue this fic, and use it to explore Wodan and the others. Last time we learned a bit about the new recruits from the Sect's pov and now we see how other students think of them. As well as explore how Slytherins take Hogwarts differently than the other houses. And it was fun thinking up the way the Other Common Room works, and what exactly it is. I have a bit more to explore with it, as well as how the group works so i hope you all stay around to see how it goes.
> 
> Also, i originally wanted to show what the last stage of the inauguration is, and to show exactly how Damien fails. But i think a little dramatic irony would do this story some good. For now, i think. I am also very tired so i might correct some things in the coming days.
> 
> As for the next update, i think i will update Half-Justice next. It's been fun to plan, and i have a lot to cover. I have also planned out the next chapter of Who is Zero, so that might be coming soon as well.
> 
> In the meantime leave a review and favorite this fic. It means more than you know, and inspires me to write more. Till then read on

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay so I recently reread the HP books, and I love them just as much as I did back when I was younger. However, the lack of good Slytherins in the books had always seemed like a missed opportunity and kind of a flaw at JK's part. I know there were story reasons for it, but the theme of unity and the four houses standing together doesn't quite work when one of the four doesn't contribute. I know JK said after the fact that there were good Slytherins that fought but that doesn't really change that she didn't put it in the book. Or erase the many instances where she went out of her way to say Slytherins were bad.
> 
> So as a self-proclaimed Slytherin I decided to do something about it. And decided to focus my first HP fanfic on one of Slytherins more underused quality. Their Secrecy!
> 
> Yes, there is a story and a plot that I will write about every now and then, but don't think about it too much and enjoy the update when (if) they come along.
> 
> Next Update: In the middle of writing Ned part 3, as well as another HP fic. In the meantime please comment and fav this story.
> 
> bye


End file.
